Terrorhood Memories
'''Terrorhood Memories '''is a fan made horor game for the PC based on SpongeBob Squarepants. Plot You're a 6 year old girl named " Paige Velain", who loves SpongeBob and has first watched it when she was 3. Her family was normal without any issues, except for one of them... her father named " Dillian Velain" who appears to suffer from paranoia from SpongeBob, he was acting strange throughout the weeks after her 6th birthday, which was SpongeBob themed. He seem to not participate that much for currently unknown reasons. One day, he was reported missing and when Paige comes down to the basement, where he creates some artwork to check on him, she has noticed some drawings that Dillian was suppose to make for his daugther that features each of the Spongebob characters, but instead, she found twisted, monster versions of them. These caused her to be afraid of SpongeBob and now will have nightmares over them, until her mother calmed her down so she's now less afraid of Spongebob. When she went to sleep, she has noticed that same twisted drawings that her father made... are actually alive! Now for 5 nights, she has to face against the terrors or she will suffer paranoia just like her father for life! Gameplay You play as Paige Velain and you're inside your own nightmare of twisted, monstrous versions of SpongeBob characters based on your father, Dillian Velain's paranoia about them known as " Terrorhoods". You first start in your bedroom in bed. You can get up and walk to the toy box, left window, closet, and right door. You also have a flashlight to check on the Terrorhoods. If they're seen coming out of the toy box, shine your flashlight at them. If they're seen through the window, shine your flashlight, if seen in the closet, close it and wait for a few seconds. If seen entering through the right door, close it and wait for a few seconds. If they appear on your bed, stay still and don't move. And be careful, you have limited battery. You survive through 5 nights from 12-6. Characters and information Terrorhood SpongeBob- The first enemy of the game. He appears to resemble his self except he as no eyes with the sockets having spikes surround them. He also has sharp teeth around his mouth with no buck teeth. is left arm is longer with his fingers being spikes. His right arm is replaced with a short spike. He's also legless. He first starts at night 1 and can appear from the Toybox, Window, Right door, and Bed. If he's in the Toybox or Window, shine your flashlight at him. If you see his arm reaching out from under the door, don't open it, if he's on the Bed, stay still or he will kill you. Terrorhood Patrick- The second enemy of the game. He appears to resemble his self except he has no eyes with a wide, gaping mouth with sharp teeth in the bottom jaw. His skin and textures appear to be slightly redder and fleshy than his normal skin. His hands are replaced with thick spikes that blends in with his skin. He first starts at night 2 and can appear from the Closet, Right door, and Bed. If you see him coming out from either the Closet or right door, close them and wait for a few seconds or he will kill you. If he's on the bed, stay still. Terrorhood Squidward- The third enemy of the game. He appears to resemble his self except his eyes appear to be demonic and his skin color appears to be slightly more dark. His clarinet is attached inside his mouth and acts like one as the end of the clarinet has razor sharp teeth around it and can extend to a big size. He first starts at night 3 and can appear in the Closet and rarely, the right door. You can hear his music in the Closet, telling the player that he's active, he will then peak his clarinet mouth out, you must close the door and wait until the song is over which last for 5-10 seconds or he will kill you. If he's at the right door, close it and wait. Terrorhood Sandy- The fourth enemy of the game. She appears to resemble her self except that she is in her suit, but her head appears to have no eyes and a wide smile with razor sharp teeth. She also has two extra heads on each side, both having sharp buck teeth and no eyes. She has blood on her hands and blood on her suit. Her tail appears to be bloody and fleshy looking with some human-like faces on it. She first starts at night 3 and can appear from the window, closet, and right door. If she appears from the window, shine your light. If she appears from the closet or door, close them or she will kill you. Terrorhood Gary- Another enemy in the game. He appears to resemble his self except he appears to have a blue, humanoid shaped body underneath his own body shape. The humanoid body shape appears to be skinny and has long arms with big hands and sharp claws, his head is basically his whole body, but with sharp teeth in his mouth and red, demonic eyes. His shell also has a slightly darker color than normal. He starts at night 2 and can only appear infront of the bed, when he appears, he appears to be twitching with making demonic, cat sounding garbles. The player must stay still or he will kill you. Terrorhood Krabs- Another enemy in the game. He appears to resemble his self except he has legs like a actual crab and his claws appear to be bigger and more sharper. His eyes appear to be black with white pupal's and has sharp teeth. He starts at night 4 and can appear in the toybox, right door, and on the bed. If he's coming out of the toybox, shine your flashlight at him, if he appears from the right door, close it and wait for a few seconds, if he's on the bed, stay still or he will kill you. Terrorhood Plankton- Another enemy in the game. He appears to resemble his self except he appears to be about a size of an average man. He also appears to be red with a demonic looking eye and a wide, evil smile with black, razor sharp teeth in his mouth. He as angry brows to finish up his sinister look on his face and has antennas that are replaced with long horns. He also now has hands with sharp claws. He starts at night 4 and can appear through the window, closet, or right door. If he's seen from the window, shine your light at him, if he's in the closet or right door, close them and wait for a few seconds or he will kill you. PTHF- Paranoid Terrorhood Father is the final enemy of the game. He appears to be a very tall and skinny, humanoid shadowy figure with no eyes, but black, sharp thick spike teeth. He also appears to have long, muscular-like arms with sharp claws. He also as long legs with normal sized feet. He first appears on night 5 and is the only one active on that night. He will first appear next to you through a cutscene, first scream in agony, then make a demonic roar, then disappear. At times, he can be seen, while other times, he can't. To tell where he's at if that happens, you must hear his laughing, which sounds a bit like he's crying. and go there and do what you do to defend yourself from him from all locations except for the bed as he's there all the time. He can also make gibberish quotes from his distorted, voice of Dillian Velain. Ending If you beat night 5, you move onto night 6 where everybody, including PTHF is active, though he's slightly less active than on night 5 due to the Terrorhood Spongebob characters being there and would become more active if they become less active. After you beat that night, a cutscene will show Paige Velain sneaking her way down and out of the house to find her father, later, she found a man, wearing a black, cult's cloak next to a SpongeBob statue, chanting. He then turns around and sees her, he then said " My daughter... i'm sorry... but the lord known as " SpongeBob SquarePants" wants me to do is... he wants me to make a sacrifice to my loved ones.. to worship him in his name.. and now.. it's time to do his bidding..." He then proceeds to come close to her with his hands out as she screams, the screen then cuts to black and the text says " The end... for now" assuming a sequel. Trivia The story reveals that the monsterous SpongeBob characters were based on Dillian's paranoia of SpongeBob, but confirmed to not actually them in his head. The ending is explained that Dillian Velain's paranoia about SpongeBob has gone over his head and now worships him as " the devil", and even heard his voice telling him to kill his daughter and mother, which is confirmed that he did to his daughter. It also confirms a sequel to happen. Category:PC Games Category:Horror Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:Rated T